Using ion cyclotron resonance spectrometry, we will determine the thermochemical parameters for the hydrogen bonding of a wide variety of organic and inorganic compounds to anions. Structure-reactivity correlations will be drawn for this and for the effect of a single solvent molecule on the basicity of the anions. The data will be used to explain reactivity in non-bulk solvated environments, such as the active sites of enzymes.